Every Time We Touch
by Dolphingirl32173
Summary: It's the night following Daine and Numair's wedding. And they decide to rid Daine of the last of her innocence... LEMON! one-shot songfic. uses Cascada's version.


Every Time We Touch

DG32173

Sarah: here's a fanfic I hope ya'll enjoy it. It's rated 'm' for a very good reason: sex. Hehe, if your innocent minded and wish to lose that innocence, leave now. Everyone else, enjoy.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own the books of Tortall or the characters from said books. Nor do I own the song "Every Time We Touch", which is sung by Cascada.

!TAKES PLACE AFTER FOURTH BOOK!

_**SUMMARY**_

It's the night after their wedding, and Daine and Numair decide it's time to rid Daine of the last of her innocence. **_Numair/Daine_**

* * *

STORY

_I still hear your voice, when you sleep next to me.  
I still feel your touch in my dreams.  
Forgive me my weakness, but I don't know why  
Without you it's hard to survive._

Her eyes half-veiled by her long eyelashes, Daine smiles sweetly at Numair on the bed beside her. They had wed just a few hours ago, and have decided it's time for the last of her innocence to take flight. Numair moves forward and gently captures her lips. He flicks his tongue out over her lips, and she complies to his wishes by parting her lips. His tongue plunges into her mouth, exploring and memorizing each and every crevice for future knowledge. As he pulls his tongue back into his mouth, her tongue follows. She gives him the same treatment and wraps her tongue around his in a fight for dominance.

_'Cause every time we touch, I get this feeling.  
And every time we kiss I swear I could fly.  
Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last.  
Need you by my side._

Numair pulls his young, beautiful wife flush against his body as her arms circle his neck. Both have already rid all their clothing, which is scattered around their bedroom. When Daine had first seen him without his clothing, she had realized that even _that_ part of him was rather large. Of course, his whole body is rather large compared to any other man, so why should _that_ area be any different?

_'Cause every time we touch, I feel this static.  
And every time we kiss, I reach for the sky.  
Can't you hear my heart beat so...  
I can't let you go.  
Want you in my life_

Daine's hands flutter over his skin with minds of their own. Numair returns the favor, parting his lips from hers just long enough so they can get some air before they plunge back into their kiss.

_Your arms are my castle, your heart is my sky.  
They wipe away tears that I cry.  
The good and the bad times, we've been through them all.  
You make me rise when I fall._

Everywhere their hands touch, fiery warmth flares and follows. Daine's hands trail down his sides and slowly start stroking his obvious arousal. He moans his pleasure into her mouth. His hands find their way to her breasts, massaging them in practiced motions. They both knew he has had plenty of practice and that this is her first time. And neither care about the past, too caught up in each other's touch.

_'Cause every time we touch, I get this feeling.  
And every time we kiss I swear I could fly.  
Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last.  
Need you by my side._

Soon, Numair moves one hand slowly down to stroke between her legs, feeling her wetness. It is her turn to moan pleasurably into his mouth. Numair's lips slowly trail from her mouth, down her neck, and he starts sucking and nibbling where her neck and shoulder meet.

_'Cause every time we touch, I feel this static.  
And every time we kiss, I reach for the sky.  
Can't you hear my heart beat so...  
I can't let you go.  
Want you in my life_

Numair sticks one finger in her opening, causing her to gasp and gently tightening grip his arousal; he moans again before putting a second finger in with the first. Her inner walls convulse against his fingers and his hand is covered with her sweet nectar. He brings his fingers to his mouth and slowly licks them clean. Then he captures her lips again to let her taste her own nectar. She decides she could get used to this very easily.

_'Cause every time we touch, I get this feeling.  
And every time we kiss I swear I could fly.  
Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last.  
Need you by my side._

Numair lines himself up with her opening and looks at her. She nods, a soft smile on her bruised lips. He plunges in, drawing a gasp from her as the last of her innocence breaks. He captures her lips again. As Daine gets used to the sensation of him inside her, he slowly starts pumping in and out, going faster and faster, deeper and deeper. Her hips buck in rhythm to his thrusts. They moan into each other's mouth. Numair decides that all the practice he had before is _nothing_ compared to having sex with _his_ magelet. And as far as he's concerned, she is _his_ and _only_ his.

_'Cause every time we touch, I feel this static.  
And every time we kiss, I reach for the sky.  
Can't you hear my heart beat so...  
I can't let you go.  
Want you in my life_

Finally, they reach their peak. They scream each other's name as he releases as she has her most powerful orgasm yet. Panting, they fall into each other's embrace, not bothering even to separate. She buries her face into his chest hair and rubs her nose on his chest, drawing a soft sigh of content from him. As soon as they regain their strength, they begin all over again…

* * *

Sarah: well, I hope you enjoyed. Don't yell at me for ruining your minds. I gave you forewarning. 


End file.
